Little mini me
by Mrs.KiliMellark
Summary: Mothers are some of the most important people in the world, and the Harry Potter mothers are nothing less. One shots focusing on some of the Harry Potter characters after their children are born. This story goes along with the pairings J.K Rowling has confirmed.


Ginny expected it was a boy, she knew the second she found out she was pregnant. She was expecting when she did become pregnant that it would be a boy, look at her family, all boys, on both her mother, and her father's side. She also hoped that the baby wouldn't have the insufferable Weasly hair all of her family, including all of the nieces and nephews she already had, with the exception of Roxanne and Victoire, who looked like their mothers, and look like his father. She was bloody awful with girls, when she had babysat Victoire, Ginny had had no idea what to do, here was her niece all dressed in pink with white blond hair, who probably not want to get dirty. Ginny was not afraid to get dirty, this coming from having six brothers (not including Harry,) and years of being a Quidditch chaser. No, Ginny Weasly (she'd kept her maiden name after she was married.) was not afraid to get dirty, and she hoped neither would her children.  
When the doctor confirmed it was a boy and Ginny went to deliver the news, Harry was happy, he literally leaped for joy. Ginny knew he would never admit it, but she knew he was secretly hoping for a boy. Then came the matter of names, Ginny wanted to name the child Fred, but Harry was insisted on naming him James Sirius, in honer of his father and his godfather. Ginny still wanted Fred Arthur, but finally relinquished her wants when George claimed the name after Angelina announced that she was pregnant for the second time. Beside Ginny liked Sirius the few times she had met him, and they were living in his house, he had also saved Harry's life countless times, a middle name was the least Ginny could do, and she preferred to think she would have liked her father-in-law as well. It also made Harry happy which made her happy. Both Harry and Ginny tried to keep the baby's name a secret but they only made it a week before Ginny slipped up and referred to her growing stomach as "James" in front of her mother. Once her mother knew, everyone knew.  
Here she was three months later holding a spitting image of Harry in her arms.  
"James is so tiny", Ginny thought, as she unwrapped the blanket just to count his tiny little toes. She smiled after she made sure once again that he had ten toes. A sad thought came over her after she wrapped James up again.  
" What am I going to do with my life now?" She thought. She'd gotten engaged right after her 17 birthday, when she was still at Hogwarts, at the begging of her mother, (and yes Ron) she had waited until she had graduated from Hogwarts and gotten recruited by the Holyhead Harpies before she and Harry had tied the knot. They had a small ceremony, conducted by Kingley like Ginny and Harry had wanted, but a huge reception like the rest of the wizarding world had wanted. Complete with Harry's now mortal enemy, seeing how Voldemort was dead, Rita Skeeta. Hermione had gotten her removed from the premises shortly after her arrival, but not until after she had wreaked havoc. Harry and Ginny then moved into 12 Grimmauld Place much to the dislike of Kreacher. Two years later she had found out she was pregnant she went on break from Quidditch, she could have continued it but she didn't to have an accident and hurt the baby, Harry was happy about that. She hadn't decided if she was going to back to Quidditch after her maternity leave was up, and currently she was being much help.  
Ginny sighed. Her maternity leave was almost up, as much joy as James brought her, she didn't really enjoy being cooped up. She loved James, yes, but aside from the visits from Luna and her two year old twins, she didn't get out much. There was the weekly visit to the Burrow,and an occasional trip to the muggle supermarket, but those were about the only time Ginny ever left the house. She could leave the house any time she wanted, but the hassle of getting James ready and packing the pram and the diaper bag took a lot of time and ultimately wasn't worth it. She didn't regret anything though, James was a model baby, he never cried, and despite only being a month old, he was already on some sort of schedule. Ginny now had no idea of what to do with her life. Her mother had already agreed to take James if Ginny decided to go back to work, plus there were aunts and uncles and hundreds of other strangers who would jump at the chance to babysit the boy who lived son. Despite this Ginny wasn't quite ready to leave her baby.  
"Afternoon Ginny" Harry said stepping out of the fireplace and kissing his wife on the cheek. "Did you even leave the house today?"  
Ginny gave a weak smile and handed James to his father. "No, I was here, enjoying time with my baby."  
Harry smiled. Ginny hadn't left the house in three days, he was worried. He knew she was struggling with her decision about weather or not to go back to work. He was secretly hoping she wouldn't go back to Quidditch, he was sick of worrying for her safety. Hopefully the job opening he had heard about at work would help her with her decision.  
"There is a job opening for a corresponding editor for the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet if your interested." Harry said to Ginny.  
"Oh Harry that sounds wonderful! That answers all of my wishes! Thank you!"  
Harry chuckled at his wife happiness.  
"Don't thank me thank Adus Signly for retiring."  
"Oh if I get this job my life will be perfect. Thank you Harry"  
"No Problem Ginny."Harry said as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
